Sonaze - Skating
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: Coldness around me. All thanks to Amy's party. She just had to drag me into this and decorate her pink house up with Christmas spirits. Ugh. Why does she has to like me that much? Wait, what is that? No, who is it? Oh... My... Gosh. No, not her. I look like a mess in this coldness. No, Sonic. You gotta man up now. Especially because this girl is... Blaze. .:Sonaze:. (Sonic/Blaze)


**Sonaze One-Shot **

_Skating_

* * *

><p>It was a cold December evening.<p>

A blue hedgehog was strolling through the forest though the cool made him shiver right into the bones. A sneeze escaped him. He rubbed his nose and pulled his green scarf up to his mouth.

_'Man, I should've know that helping Amy on decorating for the party on Christmas Eve would end like this. Me walking home alone and freezing. Just great.'_

Another sneeze escaped him, this one bigger and higher than the last.

"Gosh! I hope I won't get a cold before Christmas." He said loudly in slight frustration, pulling his scarf to his nose and continued his walk.

Now that his nose felt warm, his hands seemed to freeze like hell and so did his ears. Grumping under his breath about the horrible weather, his freezing cold ears seemed to twitch which made him whinge in slight pain. But the sound seemed to come from the nearby lake.

Curiosity seemed to get the better of the cobalt hedgehog and he moved towards the sound.

Arriving there, he saw the lavender feline princess skate around the lake, making a few spins in her jumps off the ice, landing gracefully backwards and continued to perform her ice dance.

The hedgehog was in awe. She looked beautiful like this.

He shook his head, suddenly feeling warm for unknown reasons. Blaze and he had been friends for some time now, their friendship only growing stronger. Maybe stronger than they had imagined.

"No, I am not that close to Blaze."

The princess ears twitched, turned around and saw the famous hero of Mobius standing a few meters away from the ice.

"Oh. Hello, Sonic." She simply greeted, returning to skate slightly around before almost slipping over the ice but managed to keep her balance.

Sonic jumped out on the ice, slipping immediately as he tried to get out to the lavender feline cat.

"Argh! Ow! That hurt." He groaned as he rubbed his butt from the sudden unexpected event.

Skating sounds neared him and as he opened his eyes, he saw the cat holding her hand out for him to take it. He glared from the hand and upwards, seeing the neutral expression being on the feline.

Sonaze One-Shot _Skating_

* * *

><p>It was a cold December evening.<p>

A blue hedgehog was strolling through the forest though the cool made him shiver right into the bones. A sneeze escaped him. He rubbed his nose and pulled his green scarf up to his mouth.

_'Man, I should've know that helping Amy on decorating for the party on Christmas Eve would end like this. Me walking home alone and freezing. Just great.'_

Another sneeze escaped him, this one bigger and higher than the last.

"Gosh! I hope I won't get a cold before Christmas." He said loudly in slight frustration, pulling his scarf to his nose and continued his walk.

Now that his nose felt warm, his hands seemed to freeze like hell and so did his ears. Grumping under his breath about the horrible weather, his freezing cold ears seemed to twitch which made him whinge in slight pain. But the sound seemed to come from the nearby lake.

Curiosity seemed to get the better of the cobalt hedgehog and he moved towards the sound.

Arriving there, he saw the lavender feline princess skate around the lake, making a few spins in her jumps off the ice, landing gracefully backwards and continued to perform her ice dance.

The hedgehog was in awe. She looked beautiful like this.

He shook his head, suddenly feeling warm for unknown reasons. Blaze and he had been friends for some time now, their friendship only growing stronger. Maybe stronger than they had imagined.

"No, I am not that close to Blaze."

The princess ears twitched, turned around and saw the famous hero of Mobius standing a few meters away from the ice.

"Oh. Hello, Sonic." She simply greeted, returning to skate slightly around before almost slipping over the ice but managed to keep her balance.

Sonic jumped out on the ice, slipping immediately as he tried to get out to the lavender feline cat.

"Argh! Ow! That hurt." He groaned as he rubbed his butt from the sudden unexpected event.

Skating sounds neared him and as he opened his eyes, he saw the cat holding her hand out for him to take it. He glared from the hand and upwards, seeing the neutral expression being on the feline.

"I guess you need some practice." She simply said, a warm smile appearing on her lips as the fastest thing alive accepted her hand and was pulled up to his feet, almost slipping again but held onto Blaze, giving her a goofy smile.

"Ehe… I'm not the best on ice."

Suddenly, he felt he was sliding along the frozen water, being pulled by the princess before snow hit his red sneakers. She found a log for both of them to sit on, found her older skaters out and handed them to Sonic while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Come on. They should be your size."

Sonic looked down at the skaters he had, gulped in nervousness but took them on hesitantly.

Still having winter clothes on, he tried to tightening the pair of white skaters as much as he could. He and Blaze then moved out on the ice, she supporting him as they stood on it.

"Now, follow my lead and do what I do." She calmly said as she had her hand around his, guiding him slowly around. At times, Sonic would trip over his feet, bringing Blaze down on the ice with him. They would always look at each other before bursting into laughter. "Geez, Sonic. You are horrible at this. This might be the hundred time you have fallen."

In seconds, Blaze was on her feet, and pulled Sonic up, making sure he wouldn't trip and pull her down on the ice again, smiling at the azure hedgehog.

"Pfft. Thanks, but I'm not giving up yet, your highness." He mocked at her, slight laughing as he saw her irritated expression. He knew that she didn't like being called that so he brought her into a hug that made her blush but returned it quickly. "You know I am only teasing you, Blaze. Don't take it seriously."

She gave a confident huff, looking at the hedgehog with her arms crossed.

"Like I am. Now, do you want to continue?" She asked, holding a hand out. He accepted it and in a mere hour, Sonic was skating on his own, only losing balance here and there, now and then.

"Hey, look at me!"

Blaze turned around as she was about to take another cup of warm chocolate from her thermos bottle. Seeing the sight of Sonic skating made her smile and a small delighted laugh escaped her. The hedgehog looked over at the smiling cat, a huge grin on his face.

"See? I am skating backwards! Whoa!" He shouted as he suddenly slipped again, landing hard on his butt. A painful groan escaped him as he rubbed the top of it, the hard ice hitting the lower part of his back too.

Seeing him being in pain, Blaze dropped her mock and hurried out on ice, collapsed to her knees beside Sonic. She was feeling odd as if she was caring for him. She shook it off, saying that he was just a close friend and nothing more.

Carefully, she helped him to his feet, skating slowly out of the lake and gently she placed Sonic on the log. He hissed lowly at the pain when something hit the sore spot on his back. He blushed as he felt Blaze trying to rub the soreness away and smiled.

"Really, Blaze. I am okay. I will probably just get a blue mark there later. You won't be able to see it anyway." He said and laughed nervously, sweat dropping as he felt the princess' hand caring his lower back.

She smiled and looked up on him, seeing that he was actually enjoying the small massage she gave him. A small purr escaped the hedgehog, which only made Blaze push her fingers harder down in his fur, rotating her fingers in circles, which seemed to please the hero that his back ached mildly, his eyes being closed.

After ten minutes of doing this, Blaze stopped, took her skaters off and switched them out with her normal purple winter boots. Sonic took his own borrowed skaters off and put his red sneakers on. They felt icy cold and it made him shiver.

"You should buy a pair of winter boots instead of having your usual shoes on. That way you won't freeze that easily." The cat said smiling, having a friendly expression in her face.

Sonic chuckled warmly as a sneeze escaped him.

"I guess you're wright." He said sniffling, the cold getting to him.

Hearing that Sonic was stuffed, Blaze took a pair of purple gloves out of her pocket and a same coloured beanie, placed it on Sonic's head and handed him the gloves.

"Wow, Sonic. We had better get you home. We don't want you to get sick before Christmas, do we?" She said and helped the hedgehog getting the gloves on.

If Sonic's cheeks already weren't red from the coolness around, you would notice a blush crawling to his muzzles as Blaze hugged him, raising her temperature for him to feel warm. A nice comfortable sigh escaped him, as he no longer felt cold and wrapped his arm around the princess.

"No, but I want to stay here a bit longer." He said and smiled sweetly at Blaze. She began purring lowly as she placed her head on the hedgehog's shoulder, her heart pumping a bit faster.

After several minutes of this comfortable moment, both stood up, Sonic being a gentleman, took Blaze's sports bag, and swung over his shoulder. Afterwards, he reached out for her hand, which she eagerly accepted, both walking home to Sonic's house.

_'Okay. Maybe going to Amy's house and decorating to the party tomorrow wasn't such a bad ideas as I thought. Besides, it was fun there and Amy was acting very sweet and caring. That's something I think I like. But this… this is better. Blaze is so much more me than Amy is. That's for sure.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to review. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Katerina Talks!_

_Not much talk this time. I wanted to do this one-shot to AstralSonic from deviantART when I began having mixed emotions and feelings for him. He and I were just friends at that time, but each of us felt some kind of... addiction and attraction towards one another back in July. We just wouldn't admit it until school began in August. _

_And I still love my boyfriend just as much as I did back then and he loves me just as much. 3_

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
